


Please

by di_lamerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_lamerr/pseuds/di_lamerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is heavy on the D side of bdsm, discipline and Daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

''Please''  
She says it so softly he almost doesn't hear her even in the silence of the room.  
She raises her head, mocha eyes filled with emotions. ''Please Daddy make me cry ''  
He nods and reaches for a blindfold. 

She jumps at the first touch, it's unexpected, a feather light caress under her breast.  
The next causes a sharp intake of breath, cane across the top of her thighs.  
He won't rush, he leaves her stripped from shoulders to thighs before moving on.  
Next a flogger, heavy it's thud enough to warm her skin, and make the most tender areas smart just a bit.  
There is no break when he changes floggers; the first kiss of the new ones against her skin brings a wavering hiss, it almost sounds like parseltongue, a sibilant s that she exhales for an impossibly long moment.  
He smiles, but there is no pause in his rhythm, she asked to cry and he means to give her what she asked for.  
He knows her well, they have done this dance for years, he once called it a youthful indulgence, now he would call it an illicit need, but it doesn't matter what they call it.  
He doesn't stop until her shoulders tremble from her sobbing, the blind fold soggy with tears.  
Only then he unties her, lifts her into his lap, and holds her through her tears, and she holds him tightly around the neck and whispers  
“Thank you Daddy.”


End file.
